1. Field of the Invention
The present variety of pear tree resulted from a plant breeding program conducted by me, and the purpose of which program was the development of new and distinct varieties of pear trees especially adapted to commercial growing. The present variety of pear tree is embraced by Class 36, Plants, of the United States Patent Office MANUAL OF CLASSIFICATION.
2. Prior Varieties
Among the existent varieties of pear trees which are known to me are those mentioned herein for the purpose of comparison; to-wit, Bartlett, Forelle, and Comice (all unpatented).